


Cold

by Sasharra



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasharra/pseuds/Sasharra
Summary: That night he cried, it hurts how they started warm became drifted apart. It was cold that night.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> ~enjoy!

Hyunsuk, the hopeless romantic, he’s in a relationship with Jihoon for four years now. They were inseparable, they’re relationship was the ideal as what people may call it. They were always together even hanging out with their respective friends, they’re living on the same roof going to the university together. Met each other first year of college and became closer. They have a perfect relationship that people were jealous on what they have. Until in a blink of an eye everything has changed. 

Jihoon became cold, Hyunsuk who loves Jihoon as much as Jihoon loves him never gave up. He knew something is happening but he pushed it at the back of his head still leaning towards Jihoon. On the outside, they were sweet, Jihoon always throw jokes that make Hyunsuk laugh that everyone thought nothing is wrong. They were wrong. Hyunsuk was dying inside everyday, everytime they were alone, as Jihoon sits beside him he never felt so alone. It was this, “so near yet so far” feeling, eating him. 

Jihoon was always busy with his own business. Less and lesser time together. Hyunsuk hates it, he’s a clingy boyfriend needs an attention from his boyfriend but it never came. Months passed until last thread were wearing thin. Hyunsuk saw it, it was a message from Junkyu, Jihoon’s friend. He accidentally saw the message notification. 

“I wanna see you again.” Junkyu message said. Hyunsuk clenched his fist. He didn’t open the message though still respect Jihoon’s privacy. 

He doesn’t know if he should be angry, if he should jump in to conclusion. He had a hunch about it, everytime their together, as Junkyu pass them or go to them, Jihoon’s eyes always lit up. Offer Junkyu a seat or food or anything he can offer which was brushed off by Hyunsuk because he knows Jihoon is such a good friend, always make his friend his priority. He was wrong. So damn wrong.

But he didn’t know. He was a fool.

Jihoon went out from the bathroom, water dripping from his hair. Stopping on his track as he look at Hyunsuk holding his phone. The air became heavy, no one is speaking. They stared at each other. Looking at Jihoon’s eyes, hesitating, makes Hyunsuk weak. Is he right with his assumption? 

Say something, Hyunsuk thought.

“Babe, what do you want to eat later?” Jihoon started getting a hoodie from their cabinet. “I’m going out for a bit.”

“Where are you going?” Hyunsuk asked biting his lips.

“Didn’t I tell you Jae invited me for a night out with the gang?”

“You mean Asahi, Mashiho, Yedam and Junkyu?” Hyunsuk said not showing any suspicion.

“Yeah. Can you give me my phone? Someone texted?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah, it was Junkyu.”

“Ah. I told him I’ll pick him up.” Hyunsuk reads Jihoon but a passive reaction makes Hyunsuk thinks, is he that good actor or he really doesn’t mind? “I’ll be back in no time.” Jihoon said kissing him on the process, it was cold. He doesn’t like cold. 

That night he cried, it hurts how they started warm became drifted apart. It was cold that night. 

Jihoon didn’t went home that night.

He texted his friends no one knew where he was. He became anxious until Yedam told him he saw Jihoon went home with Junkyu. 

He was angry, angry at himself for not confronting Jihoon what was the text all about. Or not reading the preceding messages to confirm what the fuck is happening. He’s frustrated so he waits. 

Jihoon texted him saying sorry for not making back home. He didn’t replied, tears falling on his cheeks. Heart thumping so hard thinking what if he confronts Jihoon, will they break up? He doesn’t like that. He loves the guy as much as he loves his own life. He’s his own sunshine, his own shelter. He can’t bear if he’s not with him anymore, he can’t imagine his life without him.

Hyunsuk was lying on the bed back facing the door when he heard the door open. His sniffle stops pretending to be asleep. Jihoon carefully walks his way not wanting to wake up Hyunsuk, didn’t know the guy was awake.

Hyunsuk heard a door open and a water splashes were heard. The hurt came back. Hyunsuk can’t take it anymore. All the emotions pent up was overflowing spilling on his eyes. He stands up, checking Jihoon’s phone. Fck respect when the other didn’t even fcking respect the other.

Junkyu:  
“Can you come to my house?”  
Jihoon:  
“I’ll try asking Hyuns.”  
Junkyu:  
“I miss you.”  
Jihoon:  
“I miss you too. I’ll try.”  
Junkyu:  
“Wanna see you on my bed tonight.”  
Jihoon:  
“Me too. Me too.”

Hyunsuk had enough. He wants to throw up. Jihoon was screwing other while he screw him. He never felt so disgusted. His stomach churned. He lets go of Jihoon’s phone then go to their cabinet pulling out all his things putting it in his duffel bag. All his tears were now spilling non stop even if he heard the door open. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” He heard Jihoon asked. He didn’t answer, didn’t trust his own self not to break down. He was choking on his own tears but still ignoring the guy. “Hey.” Jihoon called softly crouching beside Hyunsuk. He held Hyunsuk’s arm which was abruptly pulled back by the latter.

“How could you?” Hyunsuk said not looking at Jihoon. 

Confusion dawned on Jihoon. “What?”

“Don’t play innocent, Jihoon. Where were you last night?”

“I was with the gang Hyuns. I told you.” Frustation laced on his tone which made Hyunsuk explode.

“Then went home with Junkyu?! Did you enjoy fucking each other?!” Jihoon eyes go wide.

“Wait, what are you saying?!” 

“Stop making me a fool! I should’ve confronted you the moment I notice something is wrong! I should’ve not believe in your lies! When it was started Jihoon?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jihoon answered walking out from the bedroom. Hyunsuk chased him not wanting to leave the matter at hand.

“Fucking answer me asshole!” Hyunsuk had enough. He needs answers.

“If I answer you, would you be happy?!” Jihoon retaliated, facing the furious Hyunsuk.

“No, but I will have peace of mind.” Hyunsuk whispered looking at Jihoon, still with tears on his face.

Jihoon scoffed, “This is why I became like this Hyuns, you’re always so obedient you don’t give me thrills anymore. It was always what I like. The sparks we had was long gone. I was just being with you for the sake of the relationship.” Jihoon said with cold voice.

“You want to break up?” Hyunsuk said, although he knew this will end up as it is, he just cannot grasp the idea of them breaking up. 

“Yeah. Maybe we should.” Jihoon averted Hyunsuk’s eyes. Now realization hits him hard. Did Jihoon ever loved him. All things they’ve done, it was him who was always adjust for the sake of Jihoon. It was always for the sake of Jihoon. He turn around, getting his things. Picking up his pieces. After some time he gets all of his things, mostly his clothes. He look at their bedroom, memories was flooding, came crashing his thoughts. All the things they’ve done, all the things were said. It was all on his memories now, not wanting to forget. He cried. Cried so hard until the sun sets on their window as evening came. Jihoon didn’t even check up on him. 

Hyunsuk realize that the hardest thing he ever did was not breaking up with Jihoon. It was the thought of letting go of that thin thread that made him fall hard on the ground. He know he can stand up from this fall but the question is WHEN.

Then he woke up, his eyes fluttered open, he dreamed that nightmare again. A pinch in his heart was felt. An arm snake on his tiny waist that made him snuggle on the crook of the other’s neck. It was warm, the warmth he needed.

“Goodmorning love.” Hyunsuk smile at him and kiss him on the lips. The other smiled back kissing him deeply. “Are you ready for later?” Yoshi asked.

Hyunsuk hesitated knowing Jihoon will be there. It was their reunion with their college friends, he doesn’t want to go but Doyoung insisted making Yoshi pleaded them to go, excited to fully know who are Hyunsuk’s circle of friends.

“I don’t want to go. I just want my cuddle.” Hyunsuk pouted.

“Love, it’s been 5 years since you last saw them. Doyoung said you have to be there. And I am actually excited to know your friends, love. Please? For me?”

“Okay. Stop acting cute, love.” Hyunsuk rolled his eyes which earned him tickles from Yoshi. The bedroom was filled with giggles and smooches.

-

“Love, we’re already late and yet we’re still looking for a parking space.” Yoshi looks at Hyunsuk and hesitated. “Can you go first?”

“No, We’ll go there together.” 

“But the place are jumpacked, cars are waiting everywhere. I want you to enjoy, love. Go ahead. I’ll be there in no time. Do this for me.” Hyunsuk heart swell. Yoshi was enough, he can’t ask for more. Hyunsuk unbuckle his seatbelt as they pass the entrance.

“I will wait for you love. Love you.”

“I love you too. Now go.” Yoshi said urging him to go inside.

-

Hyunsuk saw him first. That black hair dude who he never saw again after he left him sitting on their love seat 5 years ago. Jihoon perk up seeing Hyunsuk at the entrance looking dashingly handsome.

“Hi sorry I’m late.” Hyunsuk started greeting everyone. Averting his eyes not wanting to look at Jihoon. He is still handsome as ever. 

“Hyung!” Doyoung, his favorite dongsaeng, called.

They talked reminiscing each other’s foolishness during the college. Hyunsuk observed, laughing at each other’s remarks. Jihoon talks but Hyunsuk never look at him. He was still hurt, 5 years passed but the hurt is still there. If someone asked, did he moved on, maybe no the hurt he felt that night can’t just be forgotten.

Junkyu was not there telling their friends that he has a prior commitment which made Hyunsuk realease a sigh of relief. He doesn’t know how to face the other. He can face Jihoon and know how to handle his emotion towards the other but he doesn’t want to face Junkyu. He just doesn’t like him. 

He was the sole reason why everything changed. Maybe he blame it to Jihoon but he also blame Junkyu for not avoiding Jihoon’s indecent proposal. Such a great friend.

“So Jihoon hyung, you’re still single? After all this time? We didn’t even know why you two broke up, we’re all became sad when we heard it.” Hyunsuk thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yedam speaks. He look up to Jihoon who was now looking at him.

“I was stupid that time. Never realize I let go a diamond while holding to a stone.” Jihoon said still looking at him. Hyunsuk averted his eyes, feeling a clench on his heart. 

“You’ll realize how important someone when he’s no longer yours, hyung. The point of being in a relationship is give and take. You’re willing to give everything while he reciprocated it with the same level. But we never expected it that you two will broke up when we thought you both had a perfect relationship.” Jaehyuk said with sad smile on his face. They really thought Jihoon and Hyunsuk relationship will lead into marriage. They look up to them wanting to have the same relationship, didn’t know everything was sugarcoated.

All along Hyunsuk keep his silence, not wanting to bring back the past. Not wanting to break down again but he can feel himself tearing up. The hurt is still there, maybe he just can’t move on unless he forgets everything happened that night but he can’t. He was head over heels to the wrong guy.

Hyunsuk bit his lip, wanting to walk out. Wanting to never see Jihoon again to stop himself in going back to that day. He wants to forget, forget all about him. Then a tap brought him back to reality, it was Yoshi, smiling at him while taking his seat beside him. He smiled back wanting to hug the guy, stopping himself to tell him and beg him to take him away from there. He just want his cuddle.

After Yoshi came the talk about their relationship in the past stop, he thanked heavens for that. He ate in silence, Jaehyuk invited everyone to drink after the dinner but Hyunsuk had enough not wanting to be on the same place as Jihoon’s. 

“I’m sorry, we still need to go somewhere.” Yoshi look up to Hyunsuk. They didn’t need to go somewhere but he understands him and supports him with everything he do so he apologetically smile at everyone. “Love, let’s go?” Hyunsuk called which made Yoshi nods his head then hold his hand.

“Nice meeting you everyone. I hope we could see each other again.” Yoshi waved goodbye as Hyunsuk told his goodbye.

Never. Hyunsuk thought. He look up to Jihoon, first time he really looks at him. They both stared at each other. Jihoon wants to hug him, wants to claim what’s his but he knows Hyunsuk was not anymore. He knows Hyunsuk hates him. And the urge to just hug him, kiss him, tell him how fucking sorry he was just to take him back was very tempted. But he holds himself back not wanting to create a commotion. 

He saw how Yoshi take him away from him. Maybe this is better, he saw how Hyunsuk smile at Yoshi the smile he offered him many years ago. He was a fool to hurt the guy. He took away the smile he had and the new guy gave it back to him. Now regrets flash before his eyes wanting to bring back the perfect relationship they had. Blame it to his carnal desire that leads them to this. 

Before Yoshi and Hyunsuk exit the establishment, Jihoon hopes Hyunsuk to looks at him for the very last time. 

If you look back, I will do everything to have you back but if you don’t I will let you go now, babe. Jihoon thought wishing the other will look back on his way but he never did until they were out of sight.

This is goodbye.


End file.
